List of units in Colony
This page lists the units that are available for deployment in Colony. They are split into three subcategories: *Outpost Tech Tree *Forge Tech Tree *Other/Influence Units Outpost Tech Tree: The Outpost line of units mainly consists of foot soldiers and combat vehicles. The cost of these units mainly revolve around the Manpower resource. Outpost (Tier 1 Deployment Structure) Costing $40, 30MP, 30E to build, the Outpost has the ability to build Marines and Chronite Tanks. In addition, it has the Recruit command that produces 1 Manpower over 3 seconds.. Marine Technical information: *HP: 62 *Cost: 2MP *Deployment time: 1 second (Fascists: 1 second) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Light Armor *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium *Range: Low (Ground), Medium (Air) *Splash: None (Ground), Little (Air) *Rate of Fire: 120RPM (Ground), 10RPM (Air) The Marine is a foot soldier wearing light armor, and is armed with shock rifles for fire against ground units, and Anti-air rockets for attacking air units. Relatively cheap and fast to deploy, the Marine is highly ineffective against ground units. However, massed marines are one of the best defences against a large aerial threat, namely mass Scouts that Forge CPUs commonly employ. Chronite Tank Technical information: *HP: 310 *Cost: $5, 10MP *Deployment time: 5 seconds (Fascists: 3 seconds) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Chronite Plating *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Very Slow *Range: Medium (Ground) *Splash: Large (Ground) *Rate of Fire: 15RPM (Ground) Armed with a cannon that fires explosive shells, the Chronite Tank is highly effective against infantry-type units, especially against light armored units such as Marines and Snipers (if it is able to get in-range), as well as A-25 Romans. When amassed, it can deal heavy damage to a large area of enemies, due to its large splash damage caused by the explosion. However, it moves and fires incredibly slow, and is outranged and countered by Snipers. Also, it is unable to fire at air units, so Scouts and Phantoms remain a threat. Barracks (Tier 2 Deployment Structure) An upgrade from the outpost, the Barracks can produce Snipers and Groditz as well as Marines and Chronite Tanks. It costs $30 to upgrade the Outpost into Barracks. Sniper Technical information: *HP: 154 *Cost: $7, 12MP *Deployment time: 1 second (Fascists: 1 second) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Light Armor *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium-Fast *Range: Far (Ground and Air) *Splash: None (Ground and Air) *Rate of Fire: 19RPM (Ground), 22RPM (Air) The Sniper is armed with a long-range positron rifle, with a low rate-of-fire. It is effective against most ground units, especially against Chronite Plating, such as Chronite Tanks. The sniper can outrange most ground units, and a squad of them are able to take out enemy tanks one by one, without fear of being fired upon. However, it is relatively ineffective against air units, thus Phantoms are an effective counter against Snipers. Groditz Technical information: *HP: 340 *Cost: $5, 16MP *Deployment time: 5 seconds (Fascists: 3 seconds) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Chronite Plating *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Slow *Range: Medium-Far (Ground and Air) *Splash: None (Ground and Air) *Rate of Fire: 359RPM (Ground and Air) The Groditz is armed with a rapid-fire gun, that can be used to fire on both ground and air units. It is effective against Light Armored infantry, and is a suitable defence against air units such as Phantoms, when massed and paired with Meditecs. While fast firing, it is relatively weak, and is easily countered by a cheap wall of A-25 Romans, as they are durable against Groditz machinegun fire and can act as a damage absorber, allowing damaging ground units such as Snipers and Hover Tanks to fire upon them. Arsenal (Tier 3 Deployment Structure) The Arsenal is the final tier of the Outpost tech tree. It is upgradable from Barracks at a relatively steep cost of $80, 50E. The high tech of these units the arsenal provides now require Energy to deploy. In addition to the previous Outpost Tier units, it can deploy Hover Tanks and Black Queens. Hover Tank Technical information: *HP: 370 *Cost: 30MP, 10E *Deployment time: 3 seconds (Fascists: 1 second) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Special Armor *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium *Range: Medium-Far (Ground) *Splash: None (Ground) *Rate of Fire: 51RPM (Ground) Armed with a linear positron cannon, the Hover Tank has the ability to dish out high damage to most ground units, especially Chronite Armored units such as Groditz and Sakata Spiders. Its Special Armor allows it to be resistant to Missiles, allowing it not to be destroyed by one (although it will still take damage). Like the Chronite Tank, Hover Tanks cannot fire on air targets, thus Scouts and Phantoms are still a threat. Black Queen Technical information: *HP: 550 *Cost: $30, 50MP, 25E *Deployment time: 15 seconds (Fascists: 4 seconds) *Type: Air unit *Armor: Special Armor *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium-Fast *Range: Very Far (Ground), Medium (Air) *Splash: Very Large (Ground), None (Air) *Rate of Fire: 5RPM (Ground), 100RPM (Air) The only air unit the Outpost tech tree can deploy, the Black Queen is armed with a Long-range bomb that fires every 12 seconds, as well as Anti-air missiles for air targets. The Long-range bomb has the power of a mini-missile, destroying all units that aren't missile resistant in a small area where the bomb lands, therefore being an effective tool against large numbers of low-tier units. It's Anti-air missiles can be used effectively against Phantoms and Scouts, although a large number of Scouts can destroy a Black Queen, so be cautious when deploying one. The Sakata MK-II is a very effective counter to the Black Queen not just because of its Anti-air power, but it cannot be destroyed by one Black Queen Bomb as its armor is also Special Armor. Forge Tech Tree The Forge line of units generally consist of android and drone forces. These forces usually require the Energy resource to deploy. Forge (Tier 1 Deployment Structure) Costing $40, 30MP, 30E to build, the Forge can deploy A-25 Romans and Scouts. It also has the Scavenge command which produces 2 energy over 5 seconds. A-25 Roman Technical information: *HP: 250 *Cost: 5E *Deployment time: 1 second (Fascists: 1 second) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Titanium Plating *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium-Fast *Range: Short (Ground) *Splash: Little (Ground) *Rate of Fire: 60RPM (Ground) The A-25 Roman is an android soldier armed with a short-range pulse rifle, effective against Light Armor. While not very powerful by itself, it's damage output increases dramatically when massed. Due to its high HP and decent armor for a relatively cheap cost, it is very effective against single-target units, such as Hover Tanks or Snipers, and can form a shield for more powerful units. The A-25 Roman's pulse rifle does the most damage to the Base, as well as being the most effective counter to the Composite Armored Sphinx. Scout Technical information: *HP: 140 *Cost: $3, 7E *Deployment time: 4 seconds (Fascists: 2 seconds) *Type: Air unit *Armor: Titanium Plating *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Fast *Range: Medium (Ground and Air) *Splash: None (Ground and Air) *Rate of Fire: 72 RPM (Ground and Air) The Scout is armed with a simple Chronite piercing weapon which it fires periodically at both ground and air forces. A good number of Scouts can dish out heavy damage to both ground and air units. However, they are equally as fragile, due to a number of high powered Anti-air weaponry, as well as their fairly low HP. Mass Scouts are considered an effective tool to bring down Sakata Spiders, Groditz and Black Queens. Manufactory (Tier 2 Deployment Structure) Costing $60 to upgrade from the Forge, the Manufactory can also build Phantoms and Sakata MK-IIs. Phantom Technical information: *HP: 320 *Cost: $23, 5MP, 3E *Deployment time: 7 seconds (Fascists: 4 seconds) *Type: Air unit *Armor: Titanium Plating *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium-Fast *Range: Medium-Far (Ground) *Splash: Large (Ground) *Rate of Fire: 450RPM (Ground) The Phantom is an assault helicopter armed with an area damage rapid-fire cannon. it is highly effective against Infantry-type units, such as Snipers. While the damage of each shot is weak, it is also be able to inflict large amounts of splash, so that multiple ground targets take damage from each shot. It is also very durable, although this is offset by the cost of the unit. However, it is unable to shoot at air units, and should steer clear of Mass Scouts. NOTE: In a straight out fight, 1 Groditz will defeat 1 Phantom, while 10 Phantoms are able to defeat 10 Groditz, due to their splash abilities. Sakata MK-II Technical information *HP: 200 *Cost: 21E *Deployment time: 5 seconds (Fascists: 3 seconds) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Special Armor *Regeneration: Medium *Moving Speed: Medium-Fast *Range: Far (Air) *Splash: Large (Air) *Rate of Fire: 35RPM (Air) Equipped with a Large Anti-Air Hadron cannon, the Sakata MK-II is built specifically to destroy air units. It deals massive damage with a large splash area too, and is one of the best anti-air defences in the game. However, it is incapable of attacking ground units, so it should be well defended from possible ground threats when required. Mechanics Terminal (Tier 3 Deployment Structure) The Mechanics Terminal is the final upgrade the Forge can get. Costing $70, 20E to upgrade from the Manufactory, the Mechanics Terminal now has access to two more units: The A-28 Gladiator and the Sakata Spider. Sakata Spider Technical information: *HP: 330 *Cost: 23E *Deployment time: 3 seconds (Fascists: 1 second) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Chronite Plating *Regeneration: Medium *Moving Speed: Medium-Fast *Range: Medium (Ground) *Splash: None (Ground) *Rate of Fire: 48RPM (Ground) The Sakata Spider is the land-attacking variant of the Sakata MK-II. Armed with singular voltage beams, the Spider is moderately effective against most ground units. While it's range, damage and armor is inferior compared to the Hover Tank, it costs relatively less, moves faster and has regeneration abilities. Note that it has Chronite Plating, which is NOT missile resistant. A-28 Gladiator Technical information: *HP: 650 *Cost: $30,10MP,25E *Deployment time: 15 seconds (Fascists: 4 seconds) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: Special Armor *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Very Fast *Range: Short-Medium (Ground), Far (Air) *Splash: None (Ground and Air) *Rate of Fire: 450RPM (Ground), 150RPM (Air) The A-28 Gladiator is a very advanced android soldier armed with rapid fire pulse cannons. It does heavy damage for its fire rate against all units that do not have Special Armor on, making it the ideal unit for taking out Chronite Tanks, Groditz, and Scouts. Its extremely high HP, when combined with Meditecs, can easily withstand alot of hits, including multiple missiles and Black Queen bombs. However, it is near useless against Special Armor, due to its extremely low damage against them. Hover Tanks are the most effective counter against them. Other/Influence Units This includes the list of units that require Influence to deploy, with the exception of the Meditec. Hospital (Tier 1 Hybrid Structure) The Hospital has access to one unit: The Meditec. Effective production rate 0.6MP per second. Meditec Technical information: *HP: 100 *Cost: 6MP *Deployment time: 6 seconds (Fascists: 3 seconds) *Type: Ground unit *Armor: None *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Medium *Healing Range: Short *Splash: None *Rate of Fire: 120RPM(Ground) The Meditec is a very essential part of an army. It heals ground units and cause that the army may endure longer or at all. Air units can not be healed by medics. So it's very often quite essential to have enough medics and have them in the correct distance behind the front line, so they dont die because of splash damage of certain weapons. Because the medics are so important, one strategy is to break break through enemy lines, e. g. with black queen or modified sakata and kill the medics first. Then the main army is much more easy to defeat. The meditecs can only be built at hospital or war sanctum. They can be released in groups of three for 20 incluence in war sanctum or as pair of two as part of a special forces team build at special operations center. War Sanctum (Tier 3 Resource Structure) An upgrade from the Hospital, the Barracks can produce 2 further special Units: the flying Saint and special tank Spinx. It costs $65 to upgrade the Hospital into War Sanctum. As a result it produces much more manpower. Effective production rate 1.33MP per second. Saint Technical information: *HP: 400 *Cost: 50 Influence *Deployment time: 2 seconds (Fascists: 2 seconds) *Type: Air Unit *Armor: Special *Regeneration: Slow *Moving Speed: Medium *Range: Medium *Splash: Minimal *Rate of Fire: 150RPM(Ground) 51RPM(Air) The saint is a quite powerful air unit. It has strong weapons and is the only air unit with self-healing capabilities.In groups it can be a quite effective weapon against both heavy ground and heavy air units. Sphinx Technical information: *HP: 1300 *Cost: 80 Influence *Deployment time: 12 seconds (Fascists: 4 seconds) *Type: Ground Unit *Armor: Composite Armor *Regeneration: None *Moving Speed: Slow *Range: Medium(Ground) Far(Air) *Splash: None *Rate of Fire: 38RPM(ground) 44RPM(Air) The Spinx is a highly special tank. Its composite armor protects it against heavy attacks, but makes it vulnerably to attack from light weapons, such as romans or marines. Due to their high health romans are the sphinxes best counter. The sphinx has huge health. Combined with its excellent armor it can survive quite long at the hottest frontline - if there are a huge healing medic army behind. The Sphinx is strong against all heavy High-End unit types. Especially useful against Black queen and Hover tanks. Special Operations: A-27 Pride Techincal information: *HP: 450 *Cost: 40 Influnce *Deplyment Time: 2 sec(1 sec Facsist) *Type: Ground *Armor: Special *Regen: None *Speed: Medium-fast *Range(Ground/Air): *Splash(Ground/Air): None/None *Rate of Fire(Ground/Air): ?/? Far Sniper: *HP: 120 *Cost: 35 Influnce *Deployment Time: 1 sec (1 sec Fascist) *Type: Ground *Armor: Light *Regen: None *Speed: *Range(Ground/Air): Very Far/NA *Splash(Ground/Air): None/NA *Rate of Fire(Ground/Air): 20(Ground)/? Special Infantry: (S-Marine|Meditic|Sniper) *HP: 100/100/154 *Cost: 35 Influnce *Deployment time: 1 sec (1 sec Fascist) *Type: Ground|Ground|Ground *Armor: Light|Light|Light *Regen: Slow|None|None *Speed: Med|Med|Med-Fast *Range(Ground/Air): ?/?|Short/None|Far/Far *Splash(Ground/Air): None/Little|None/NA|None/None *Rate of Fire(Ground/Air): 180/10|120/NA|19/22 Weblinks: Cheat Engine Forum - Unit Specification Details Armorgames Forum: Colony Unit Guide